1. Technical Field
The present invention is applied to various AV apparatuses of, for example, on-vehicle apparatuses and home networks, so that content desired by a user is provided from content of broadcast and content of a recording medium.
2. Background Art
Hitherto, AV apparatuses of the type that provides content distributed by broadcast to a user and of the type that plays back content from various recording media are in use.
Content distributed by broadcast includes television programs, FM broadcast programs, etc. With regard to such content, a desired program can be selected using a bill of fare on, for example, a newspaper, a weekly magazine, etc., and timer recording of the selected program is allowed. In digital broadcast, a bill of fare is provided by broadcast.
When a user is not allowed to view or listen to content thus provided at the time of broadcast, the user views or listens to the content by timer recording, i.e., by what is called time shifting. However, timer recording sometimes fails due to, for example, an incorrect operation. Furthermore, setting of timer recording itself is sometimes forgotten. Furthermore, it is possible that broadcast of a desired program itself passes unnoticed.